Panic Switch
by csicowgirl22
Summary: The power goes out in New York City... my first Wizards/Jonas fanfic, couldn't think of good summery, but its a really good story so please read it, wanted to write something different, and here it is, hope y'all enjoy it, thanks.
1. Prologue

Prologue,

New York City, 11:45pm,

New York City had two things happening to it on this night, for one there was the mother of all rain storms going on, rain that would shred you, wind, lightning, and thunder, and the second thing was, because of the rain, the power blew, and the entire city was drenched in wet noisy darkness.

And so because of this, panic set in, police stepped up there patrols, and people shut down there businesses, stores closed, some higher end restaurants, closed, only a few bars and diners stayed open, using candles as there main means of light.

And of course when there is a power outage, some people like to think this is there chance to cause trouble, like loot and break into places, that of course happened, keeping the police busy along with fire and all emergency personnel.

And so with all of this, the city basically shut down until further notice, causing law abiding citizens to take refuge in there homes, hoping by morning the power would be back, and there milk wouldn't have gone bad.

Some listened to police scanners, battery and crank powered radios were all tuned into the local AM channels, and some just decided to sleep it out.

But in one café, right on the Hudson River, one that wanted to stay open, taking only cash, using candle light, and using there gas stoves to cook food, along with about 20 people quietly talking, staying in there little booths, staying dry and warm.

There sat one man, he sat along in a booth seat by the window, rain rushed down the glass, his face was cast with the light from the candle, but you could just make out his face.

Hardened and tired were words to describe his face, cleanly shaven except for a mustache that was as white as his slicked back hair, his narrow eyes darted around suspiciously, guarding himself, his large wrinkled hands delicately lift a tiny espresso cup, sipping its contents slowly, he finished it off.

He wore an expensive suit, all black, his tie was dark blue, his shirt white, and his long over coat was draped in the seat next to him, a long black leather coat, his black leather fedora sat atop it neatly.

Suddenly the constant quit murmurs were disrupted by the jingle of the bell on the front door, everyone basically looked over to see who had entered the place, dripping wet, in a tan over coat, and matching hat, a man stood, tall and lean, he glanced around.

His face shaded by the room he walked in further, gazes left him, and went back to there own business, he walked slowly and steadily, the thud of his shoes being his only give away.

He approached the suspicious man; he looked up, but wasn't scared or worried, the tall man reached into the front inside pocket of his tan coat with a leather gloved hand, pulling out an envelop.

The envelop was black, the size of a regular letter, he placed it on the table, and turned to leave, just as he had entered, eyes watching him, till he had left the diner, bell ringing once more.

He looked at the envelop, picked it up, and opened it, removing the single piece of paper, he read it, and stuffed it into his own inside pocket, he pulled out a cell phone, clicked a button, and spoke into it, "its time" was all he said in a thick eastern European accent, he hung up, replaced the cell, and stood, gathering his things.

He pulled his jacket on, and placed his hat on his head, he walked out in a slow pace, a limp hampering him slightly, after he'd left the diner, the waitress walked over, and picked up a 50 dollar bill, and she looked at the door with shock.

**OK that was the first part, first Chapter will be up very soon, and that's when the story gets good , thanks R&R**


	2. Chapter One: The Chase

Chapter One

Alex Russo was at cheer practice…yes cheer practice, reluctantly, she'd stuck with it, mainly because Harper did it, and because deep down, she enjoyed it a little, but she never told anyone that.

She'd run a little late, her two brothers, and Harper had gone ahead, and went home, she had to stay after because she promised Mr. Laritate she would feed his gold fish, ok well she didn't promise, he said it was either that or 4 weeks of detention.

She picked the fish, running late, she caught a subway back home, there were pretty much normal people on board, but she noticed a couple weirdo's, and kept an eye on them, she actually hated riding the thing by herself, and when it got dark.

About 5 minutes in, she noticed a man who didn't seem to be there before, suddenly seeming to appear after the lights went out and then back on as the train did its weird train thing.

The man gave her an odd feeling, not because of his sudden appearance, but because of the way he was, he was big, maybe 6'6" tall, broad and muscular looking, he wore a suit, and an over coat, a hat that went down low enough to cover his eyes.

All of his clothes were a gray color, and that wasn't even the weird part, it was that he almost didn't seem human, something about his chin and mouth seemed oddly fake, not normal human form, and worst off, he seemed to be just staring at her.

She wasn't the first to get scared, or at least admit to it, but this guy made her feel so uneasy, it almost made her feel sick, she wondered if anyone else noticed the strange guy, but by the way they just sat reading and listening to there ipods, she figured it was just her.

And then she felt relief as the train stopped, it was her stop, she stood and waited till a few people ahead got off, she was actually too scared to turn around, look and see if he was still there, she stepped onto the platform, and watched as everyone around her quickly darted up the stairs, escalators, and quickly disappeared, as people waiting to get on got on the train.

It closed its doors and suddenly she realized she was alone, as the last man ran up the stairs, she held in breath and started to walk, when a hand grabbed her she let out a yelp, and spun around, the face she saw made her feel relived, "hey…sorry I scared you" Justin said slightly amused.

She didn't notice this and instead looked past him at the train as it pulled away, looking at the car she was in, she didn't see that man; Justin's tightened grip on her upper arm got her attention.

"Oh…sorry… what are you doing here?" she asked trying to shake the eerie feeling, "oh well I didn't want you to have to walk home alone, I felt guilty about leaving you at the school, so I waited here for you" he said.

She smiled slightly, "thanks…" she said, he nodded, and they walked to the escalator together, "you ok?" he asked, "oh yeah, good…beat you up the escalator!" she said, she realized he didn't notice her terrified look, she bolted up the moving stairs.

He smiled, and looked back at the empty platform, he had noticed her frightened look, even before he startled her, he knew something was wrong, and then he quickly ran up the escalator after her.

The power in New York had been acting screwy for the last 3 nights now, since that lightning hit the transformer, and now it was an on again off again sort of deal, and every time the power went off, the city went mad seemingly.

The Russo's… or rather the parents, Jerry and Teresa, decided to take advantage of the lack of electricity, and the city wide crime spree, and have a family game night, oh of course they always ended in chaos, and police being summand.

But they realized how dangerous it was for there kids to go out, so they had to stay in, but instead of staying in there own rooms; hang out together as a family.

Now if you asked Alex and Teresa, they wanted to just use magic and have power that way, Jerry disagreed, and Teresa fallowed, noticing that it would be a good idea.

Justin didn't really care at all; he'd been that way since… well we'll get to that in minute, and Max just wanted to play the newest board game he bought online straight from Belgium.

Lighting candles, they Russo's sat around there coffee table in PJ's, on the floor, they were onto the second hour of playing the one game that oddly didn't suddenly turn into an episode of Jerry Springer over, and it was 'WordHole'.

All were actually enjoying it, and Justin even broke out his thesaurus and dictionary, so he'd make sure he'd win, of course annoying Alex who decided to team up with Harper so she'd at least have a chance.

But more then anything, Alex wanted to be out in the world, having fun, but then the very timely gunshot, then scream and the police siren made her change her mind, but outwardly, she acted as if she hated the game, but it was fun.

But she was mostly happy to see Justin smile (that too she kept to herself) because for at least 3 weeks now, he'd been in a stupor, bummed out, sad, ever since a certain lady vampire broke his heart in two.

He'd kept his emotions to himself, but she knew it, Max knew it, Mom and Dad knew it, Harper knew it and she wanted to beat up that vampire… if she didn't have super strength, she really would kick her butt.

Alex's thought were disrupted when Max jumped up quickly, "yes!! I got a bigger word then Justin!!" he said happy, he even broke into a dance; it looked like a running-man/cabbage patch combo.

"Wait…!" Justin said, everyone looked at the word he put down, "Flognerd?!" Alex said, she even knew that wasn't real, "yes as in I Max Russo am Flognerd!" he said happy, "in your face!!" Max said.

Justin glared, referred to his dictionary, everyone waited in silence, "oh my god…" he said, Max kept dancing, Jerry pat his son on the back, Justin was still in shock, Alex smirked at her younger brothers victory, and her older brothers dismay.

Teresa stood and went to the kitchen, Alex fallowed her, "need any help?" she asked, and Teresa leaned over to whisper, "hey you think you could use some of that magic to make some popcorn?" she asked, she winked and did a little wave of her wand, making a bowl of fresh hot buttered popcorn, Teresa smiled.

Alex figured she'd bring it up first, "you know Justin seems happy" she said, Teresa nodded, "yes he does, I think he'll get over her… breaking my babies heart… if she wasn't a vampire…" she threatened, Alex nodded, "I know Mom" she said.

"C'mon Alex I've got a word that will blow you and Harper out of the water" Justin said confidently, Alex scoffed, "oh please Max beat you with his Flognerd!" she said while walking over, "yes very good Alex, another use for the word" Max said.

The Russo's and there new addition Harper went on playing, ignoring the sounds from out side, having a good time.

Meanwhile,

The night was still powerless and raining like crazy, the only cars out were police cars, and the occasional taxi cab went by, but in this part of town, filled with not so nice individuals, the odd one out was driving thru the wet streets.

It was a black Cadillac Escalade, brand new, the windows were pitch black, and the chrome was shiny and fresh, well until a dirty puddle splashed up on it, the SUV seemed to purposely not stop ever in this part of town, for good reason too.

The occupants inside were warm and dry, they almost seemed oblivious to what was going on around them, which was probably a good thing, there were four in the SUV, the driver was a big man, in fact that was his name, 'The Big Man'.

He drove the car with a purpose, you didn't want to mess with him, and he drove safely, but also protectively, because he had a very precious cargo in back.

3 young men sat in the back two rows of the vehicle, the two in the middle were busy doing there thing, they were dressed very nice, one had curly hair, wore a bright red button down shirt and dress pants, he wore a dark tan worn looking leather jacket, he sat writing into a small note book, humming occasionally.

The other also had curly hair, his eyes were transfixed on an Iphone in his hands, he wore a big black over coat, over a black vest, white shirt, and ascot, and his attention though left his phone, and went to the back row of seats.

He sat in the back, removing contacts from his eyes and putting them in a tiny case, he wore a black peacoat, a pair of jeans and a white shirt and tie, his hair was curly too, but bigger looser ones, he suddenly realized he was being watched.

"Hey Joe… you sure that's a good idea… your practically blind with out them" he stated, Joe glared as he stuffed his contacts into his coat pocket; he pulled out an eye glass case, and pulled on a pair of thin rimmed glasses.

"Kevin, just because I forgot my glasses like 3 times, doesn't mean I just forget them all the time…I'm not an idiot" he declared, that got a chuckle form the third brother, nose still in his note book, "shut up Nick" Joe said.

Kevin smirked, Nick looked up, "you talking to me Clark Kent?" he asked, Joe gave him a look, "of course I'm talking to you…" Joe said arms crossed over chest, Nick nodded, "thought so…" Nick said and then he went back to his notes.

Joe was ready for a comeback, but Kevin cut in before he could, "hey were are we?" he asked no one in particular, this prompted the other two to look out there windows for the first time since the got in the SUV, that was an hour ago.

Nick was surprised, "wow… are those hookers?" he asked, his brothers noticed how he got a little excited about that, he turned saw there looks, "I just never saw them in real life…" he said slightly embarrassed.

Joe brushed it off, "well were certainly not in Kansas any more" Joe said, Kevin had a questioning look on his face, "just ignore it" Joe said not wanting to explain the origin of that saying, "or any where near the Trump Tower" Nick added.

Kevin leaned forward, he touched the driver on the shoulder, "hey Big Man… where are we?" he asked, he wasn't too concerned, they had Big Man, the only person other then there very close family who they trusted, well he was family, the boys thought so.

Turns out they were cruising through one of the city's worst parts of town, and they stuck out like a sore thumb, well the three boys did, not Big Man, he could handle this place, the boys, not so much.

Big Man finally spoke, "I'm not sure K2" he said in his deep voice, the sound of worry in his voice made Kevin worry, "wait… haven't you been fallowing the GPS?" he asked while crawling into the front passenger seat, Big Man nodded, "so what's the problem?" he asked.

The trio had been chased by paparazzi as they left a fund raiser in the heart of Times Square, screaming fans also joined into the may lay, so Big Man had to give them the slip, driving through back alleys and side streets, eventually winding up on the Interstate, they drove for about 30 minutes, till he finally got off and turned around.

He'd been fallowing the GPS since then, and this is where they'd been led, Joe climbed to where Kevin had been a second before and leaned up, "so what's up?" he asked, "you know the longer we stay here, the more little Nick's mind is getting corrupted" Joe said with a smirk, only he could find humor here.

Nick punched him in the side, Joe silently said ouch, "don't worry we are getting out of here" he said as he went to turn around, pulling into a lot, the hard rain made it nearly impossible to see where they were.

Suddenly as he turned the wheel, the car just stopped, he turned the ignition over and over, nothing, and Kevin looked at him, "what's wrong?" he asked, "Damn engine won't start!" Big Man said.

Joe's smirk left his face, "wait… what?" he asked, Nick looked scared, "why?" He asked, "Don't know" Big Man said, "that makes no sense!" Joe said panic in his tone; Nick placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "Big Man is it the battery?" Nick asked calmly.

Big Man shrugged, "I don't know, there is no life" he said, Kevin pulled out his phone, "I'm calling for help" he said, but he got that annoying sound on the phone, the one that told you the call couldn't go through.

"I have no antenna… you guys have any antenna?" he asked, this prompted everyone to pull out there smart phones, "no" Nick said puzzled, Joe looked at his, "wow…nothing" he said, Big Man shook his head after checking his.

The mood suddenly went from panic, too eerie as the four fell silent, they were in the SUV, in the bad part of town, the rain was so loud and powerful it was scary, and the sound of thunder shook them to the core.

Joe glanced out the window, he saw waves, "what body of water is that?" he asked breaking the awkward silence, "the Hudson…" Nick said softly, Kevin thought that was odd, as did Big Man.

(_Never Say Never- The Fray starts_)

Joe looked around something isn't right…" no sooner did Joe finish that sentence, did they see head lights suddenly come out of no where and then smashing into the drivers side.

Everyone was thrown into that side, and then they started to panic, they realized they were being pushed from the side, Kevin tried to open his door, nothing, Joe noticed Nick was out cold, "Nick!" he shouted, he undid his seat belt.

Big Man was trying to open his door, there words and screams were all mixed up as Joe Realized where they were going, he didn't know what to do, the widows wouldn't go down, and then the car suddenly feel weightless.

The re was a split second of confusion, and then they hit, the rain sort of drowned out any and all sounds of the water they'd just crashed into, the SUV didn't wait, it started to sink fast as water rushed in, "the freaking doors wont open!" Kevin shouted, as he tried to push them open.

"Windows roll them down!!" Joe shouted trying to get his down, so Big Man rolled all four down at once, "hold your breath!!" Joe shouted, as the SUV quickly filled with water, and they were hit with the freezing liquid.

Kevin went out the window, he turned around and watched as the SUV sank down, he didn't see the others, but he started to feel pressure, he couldn't hold his breath anymore, it pained him but he swam up to the surface.

Joe had Nick in his grip as he pulled him threw the window, and swam up as fast as he could, but his leg suddenly was caught on the SUV, he looked at Nick who was unconscious, he was being pulled down.

Then he felt a pull up, he looked to see Kevin grabbing Nick, he looked at his brother as he let go of Nick and was pulled down, Kevin swam back up to the surface, he broke through the surface, holding Nick up so his head was above water, he struggled to get them through the choppy water.

It was hard but he'd managed to swim to the edge of the bank, he dragged Nick up there, he was drained, "Joe!!" he yelled, he looked at Nick, placed his head over his chest, "crap!!" he shouted, he started to push on his chest for CPR.

The rain poured down on them, C'mon Nick!!" he said as he pushed and then breathed into his lungs, he kept going, tears running down his face "God help me!!" he shouted over the thunder.


	3. Chapter Two: The Chase 2

**Hey I got some great reviews, thanks, I want more though please!!! Thank you, means the world, I have most of the story written already so I'm posting that, so R&R peoples!! You rock!!!**

**BTW, I own nothing…**

Joe came up for air, he was gasping, his chest was in pain, every part of his body ached, but through the choppy waves he could see on the shore, his brothers, he started to swim regardless of the pain in his leg.

As he got closer he saw Kevin pushing on Nick's chest, he literally ran out of the water to there side, Kevin was shocked, Joe jumped in, he started pushing on his chest with a force, and Kevin thought he'd break his ribs.

Joe breathed into his brother's lungs, and kept pushing, till Nick coughed, they quickly turned him on his side as he coughed up the water; Joe rubbed his back as Kevin held him up, and Kevin looked at Joe who was focused on Nick.

Nick finally was sat up trying to get his bearings; he hugged Kevin's upper body for support and safety, breathing into his chest, Kevin sighed, "we're ok… it's ok" Joe said relieved, "Big Man?" Kevin asked sadness in his eyes, "He got out…" Joe said, though he wasn't sure.

The rain kept coming down on them but they didn't really care now, "Joe…" Kevin started, Joe looked at him, "I know…" he said cutting him off, then from the corner of his eye since he was facing the shore, he saw a figure emerge over the edge.

The head lights of the vehicle that hit them showed the persons outline, Joe's heavy breathing became angry breathing as the figure just stood there, "we need to get out of here" Joe said quickly, Kevin looked back saw the man.

Nick who had finally regained his reality started to stand, the three did, Nick looked at the guy, he wasn't awake for the whole thing, but he was pretty sure that guy was the bad guy by the way Joe's jaw clinched at the sight.

The three realized as the man climbed down the bank, he was using the only way they could get out of there, and as he got closer, they saw something else, "oh my god he has a gun!" Kevin said shocked, the man got closer, though they couldn't see his face.

They didn't know what to do, then as he cocked the gun, he was tackled form the side, the three were shocked, as Big Man wrestled him down, "Run!!" he shouted, the three ran to the hill, Nick went up then Kevin, Joe almost hesitated, but Big Man for one second, gave him a look, and Joe ran.

The three didn't know where they were going but they just bolted down the street, running any where, anywhere that was far from where they once were, running down the cruddy New York underbelly proved just as perilous though.

As they rounded a corner, somewhere between an all night smoke shop, and an adult film store, they stopped, well Kevin grabbed onto Joe's arm, and that stopped Nick, "what?" Joe asked huffing and puffing, "I can't…need to rest…" Kevin said out of breath, he leaned back against the wall.

The streets were completely blacked out, only the head lights from some cars, and a few mettle drums that had flames shooting out of them lit the street, though Nick quickly realized both the places they stood before had power, he thought he heard a generator.

Nick looked around, the only one seemingly wary of where they were, "we should really keep moving guys" he said, watching as people walked by, oddly lots of them, giving them glances.

Joe looked, "your right…but oh my god we're soaked…cells are trash…"Joe said, Nick nodded, "I know…I don't think this rain will let up any time soon" he said, they were under a canopy, there first shelter from the rain since this whole thing started.

Kevin gave a nervous smile to four hookers who walked by, smiling at him, "we really should get out of here…" he said, Joe nodded just a bright blue Suburban rolled past, its occupants looking at them, "yeah…suddenly I'm not tired…" Joe said.

They agreed and were about to start moving again, when they came face to face with about 7 guys, they were what at first glance was a gang, they looked pissed off, and were eyeing the boys.

"Hey…lets go the other way…" Joe said, they backed up, but backed up into a wall of a man, he was big, actually he made Big Man look small, they stood there, "hey…relax guys, here take our wallets…we don't want any trouble here…" Nick said while reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

Joe and Kevin started to do the same, when one of the guys started to laugh, causing the others to laugh, "we don't want your wallets…" he laughed, Nick made the realization that he was the leader, so as Kevin tried to hide behind Joe, he approached the guy.

"You look like a reasonable man…we mean no harm…what exactly did we do?" he asked, his lack of fear impressed his two brothers, the guy looked at his fellow gang members, "you exist…" he said firmly, Nick nodded, he turned back to his brothers, "ok…well makes since…" he said in his way.

Joe nodded, "well I'm going to have to quote something my good friends, Ted and Bill once said…" Joe said to the thugs, Kevin and Nick were both confused, there was pause, "look it's the Goodyear Blimp!" Joe shouted pointing back behind them, everyone including Kevin looked, and then grabbing Kevin, Joe and Nick bolted.

"I don't see…Hey!!" the gang leader shouted, he and his men raced after them, the three ran faster then they have ever from any fans, mainly because there fans didn't want to kill them, they were pursued by the gang of thugs.

Meanwhile:

Looking off the balcony of the loft, his brown eyes watched the city, listened to its darkness, it was in pain, people and sirens screaming, and other noises normal people didn't ever listen for, but he did.

He was aching inside, his body wanted him to go, go do what he'd done, since she'd left him, it was calling to him, the rush, the feeling of it all was amazing, he'd never felt that way before.

For once, he actually felt like something, his own something, and that was great, but sadly, his greatness went untold to those closest, because if the ones he loved knew, that good feeling would be gone, they would hate him.

But like most nights, his body won the battle over his brain, and even over his heart, because with all the good feeling he felt, there was the lingering feeling of lying to those he loved deeply.

Letting the rain fall on his body, it was cold and solid, he let out a sigh, and turned to head back in, he knew what he was about to do, and darted up the spiral stairs, silently as to not wake his family.

He crept back into his room, and closed the door, he knelt down at the foot of his bed and opened a chest, it was big and old, had a lock on it even she couldn't open, he removed the false bottom, and pulled out the things he used.

He pulled out a black leather coat, it went to his mid thigh, he pulled out a black leather Indiana Jones style hat, and then a black t-shirt, and black pants, some black motorcycle boots, he looked at the items, and smiled at them, his grey green eyes looked alive and ready for the events that would come next.

Slipping out the front door after peeking in on his loved ones, fast asleep in there beds, he knew that what he did was dangerous, and that one night he might not ever come back, but he was ready for that, so he always left a note on his bed, but fortunately no one ever read it.

Closing the door softly, he never noticed the girl on the stairs, she was always there since his first night, would wait till he came down, then watched him leave, she'd read his letter, and was sad, but was also proud, he didn't know she knew, but she did, smiling in the dark, she went back upstairs, to wait till her brother got back.

Meanwhile,

To say that the boys were sick and tired of this was an understatement, as they almost completely broke down, Kevin had already tripped and landed in a puddle, Joe had possibly injured himself back at the Hudson river, and Nick was still trying to get water from places inside his body it was never meant to go, they were spent, then as they ran past a subway entrance, they went back and entered it.

Waverley Place,

She sat on the edge of Justin's bed and opened the note, it was on simple white paper, his hand writing was neat as usual, everything perfect, she read the note, trying not to cry, it always said the same thing, it was long to, she smiled slightly at some of the things he said, and frowned at the last sentence, she folded it, and put it back on his bed.

she sat there, like she did every night, holding his pillow close to her face, trying to stay awake, praying he was alright, thinking of what to tell mom and dad, and Max, oh Max would be heart broken, she pushed all of these thoughts away, and went to the positive, the fact that Justin always came home, never worst for ware, she dozed off soon after that, it was 1:32am.

Subway tunnel,

As they ran down the stairs, they jumped over the bars since no one was there, they realized how there weren't any people here, Kevin leaned against a pillar sliding down to the floor, and Nick nearly fell over where he stood, taking a seat next to his brother.

It was lit up, one of the places the city put generators, hospitals, police stations and fire houses were others, Joe looked at the schedule, he checked his watch, "shit…" he said, his two brothers looked over, "sup?" Kevin asked still winding down.

"The last stupid train to this station left 35 minutes ago" he said while walking over, there voices echoing along the way, Nick shrugged, "I'm not sure there running at all, they run on electricity…" he said,

Joe crouched down in front of them, "ok…so all we know right now is we're being chased by a gang and some angry guy who hopefully Big Man defeated…" Joe said, he noticed the knee in Kevin's pants was torn, there was blood.

"you ok?" he asked, Kevin nodded, "yeah…but not when Stella sees what I managed to do to her pants…" he said, this got a chuckle from the three, it was funny, "well as long as we see her again, I'll be happy" Nick said.

There was silence, and Nick looked around, "well at least were not being drenched, though there is a draft" he said closing the front of his suit jacket, he never got his over coat on, since he hadn't planned on leaving the SUV till they got to there hotel.

"Well we have a great story to tell Stella and Macy" Joe said, his brothers agreed, "oh yeah…we'll regal them with our harrowing adventure" Kevin said, Nick and Joe looked at him slightly puzzled at the proper use of those big words, but dropped it.

Joe quickly felt the strange feeling of being watched, he rose up, and looked around, as suddenly the lights went out in the subway, this was bad, all night he'd been trying hard to focus and see with out his glasses, and now there was no light.

"Hey Nick… I thought you said these places used generators!" Kevin said, not liking the dark at all, he stood up, gripping Nick's arm, pulling him up as well, "I know…" Nick responded.

Joe looked around, hoping his eyes would adjust, then as he looked at his hands, trying to see them, he heard heavy breathing, his heart was racing, pounding so loud he couldn't hear Kevin any more.

Nick shushed his frightened brother, "Joe…back up…" Nick said, trying to get him back toward them so they'd be together, then Nick heard the breathing, he froze, and that caused Kevin to freeze up as well, "what is that?" he asked, his younger brother didn't know.

Joe looked up and was shocked to see red glowing eyes only a couple of feet from him, Joe's first reaction had him jump back, which resulted in him falling to the ground, and whatever it was moving in close to him, all he could see was the red blur of glowing eyes.

Downtown,

Standing in the middle of the street Justin looked around, rain poured down, his hat and coat, he glanced down at his tracking device it was beeping a slow steady beep, "he's somewhere near here" he said in a low tone.

He took a step forward, but stopped when another noise got his attention, the sound of a woman screaming, he looked in the direction his device was beeping in, and then back at where the scream came from, he had to make a choice.

Down an ally two men had a woman cornered, she was standing there, begging for them to let her go, "please, I've given you my purse…just let me go" she cried, the two men chuckled, "yeah, that ain't the reason we cornered you" one said with a smile.

They moved in closer, when they had the sudden feeling of being watched, they turned around, and saw standing at the end of the ally, a man dressed in black, "who the hell is that?" he asked his buddy.

"Are you going to let her go?" the stranger asked in a husky voice, this made the two guys laugh, "who does he think he is Batman?" they laughed, and before either could react, they were blasted back, and across the ally, hitting the side of the building, and falling into a heap on the ground.

Justin walked over to the woman, grabbing her purse in the process, he helped her stand up, "thank you…" she said, "you should get inside now miss" he said, she nodded and darted away, he watched her leave.

He looked over at the two, they were groaning moving slightly, he smirked and looked down at his tracking device, because it had started beeping like crazy, he noticed it was saying his object was right over him, or... "The subway" he said out loud. Justin quickly ran through the streets looking for an entrance to the subway.

The Subway,

Kevin and Nick had backed up to the edge of the platform, praying a train didn't go by, they started to be able to see there surroundings, and they saw the large man standing in front of Joe, they also saw the eyes.

Then to there shock and horror, the guy grabbed Joe around the neck, and lift him up off the ground, struggling, Joe grabbed his wrist, trying to pry himself free to no avail, the guy lift him effortlessly, leading all them to believe, well along with the whole eye thing, that this was no man.

So with no other options, Kevin lunged at the thing, charging toward him "let go of my brother!!" he shouted aggressively, he was barely close, when the thing turned suddenly and with a quick punch, had Kevin flung across the train station, hitting a wall, and falling to the ground.

Nick was amazed, he was about to run to his brother when the thing punched Joe in the chest, and he was launched back, onto the train tracks, crashing, Nick only heard a groan, and then silence.

And then the thing walked up to him, who or what was this? It wore a suit, was built like your average big wrestler type guy, but he was oddly inhuman, and that scared Nick more then anything else.

As it got closer Nick looked over at each brother, both were still knocked out, then he looked back at his attacker, it was getting closer, and the heels of Nick's boots were off the edge of the platform, but before he was forced to fall back.

The thing suddenly stopped, and his eyes went out, and he started to fall forward, Nick dove to the side, and the thing crashed to the floor where he once stood, the man rolled onto the tracks, Nick looked back shocked, confused, then he saw someone standing there, he was holding something that glowed slightly.

Nick was shocked at what had just happened, he laid there as the lights came back on and he saw who saved him, a young man, he glanced at him stepping over, extending a hand to help him up.

"You ok man?" he asked, Nick nodded, "yeah… thanks…who are you?" he asked, "Justin…" he almost said reluctantly, "oh.." Nick said, though it didn't really answer his question, "what was that?" he asked, Justin looked at him, "I don't know…" he laid, nick could tell he was.

Then the sudden groan of Kevin got there attention and Nick panicked, "oh my god Kevin… Joe!!" he shouted darting over to see his brother, Justin hadn't realized there were others, then he stepped forward and looked onto the tracks, he was gone, he cursed under his breath.

Nick helped Kevin up who was trying to shake off what had happened, "Joe…where's Joe?" Kevin asked, Nick looked at Justin, who was confused, "he was thrown onto the tracks" nick said quickly, Justin looked, "no one is there" he said, Nick stopped holding up Kevin who leaned against a pillar, Nick ran over and looked.

"oh my god, that thing it took Joe!!" Nick said, Kevin limped over, "what?!" he said, Justin suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline, he jumped onto the tracks, "you guys stay here, "I'll go find him!" he shouted, "hell no, he's our brother, were coming" Kevin said quickly jumping onto the tracks, Nick fallowed, Justin nodded, the three ventured into the dark tunnel, disappearing into it.

Somewhere else,

Joe's eyes fluttered open, as the pain in his body hit him all at once, he groaned, and tried to sit up, it was dark, except for a small red light above his head, he was on his back, and the more he tried, the more he realized he was strapped down.

Finally looking around, panic setting in, he saw a man facing away from him, hunched over a table, doing something, he had the worst feeling ever come over him, "hey!!" he shouted, but his voice was hoarse, the man didn't move, "hey what's going on?!" he shouted.

Another voice startled him and his head darted to his other side, there stood a man, he was tall, lean, his face hidden by shadows, "what?" he asked not hearing what was said before, "I said calm down Joseph" the shadowed said, Joe was freaked out.

"tell that idiot of yours he got the wrong one" the hunched over man said in a thick British accent, Joe looked back and fourth between the two, "I know, but will he do?" the thin man asked simply, "of course he will, in many ways he's better" the hunched over man said before turning around.

Joe finally saw his face, old and drawn out, he had an eye patch over one eye, and a wicked smile, Joe looked at hi in horror as he walked closer, "get the hell away from me!!" Joe threatened, but no sooner he said that, he had an old rag stuffed into his mouth.

Struggling still words and screams muffled, the eye patched man laughed slightly, "calm down boy, it will only hurt a second" he said, Joe screamed once more, as the thin man watched, then turned away.

The Tunnel,

Kevin froze in place, causing the other two to stop, "what is it?" Justin asked, "I don't know, I could have sworn I heard Joe scream" Kevin said, Justin shined his flash light around the tunnel, still nothing, "must be hearing things" Nick said softly, not wanting to think about it.

Justin glanced down at his tracking device, he'd tried to hide it from them, but Nick noticed every time he used it, but he decided against asking till after they found Joe.

Then as they rounded a bend, they all froze in shock, Kevin bolted in that direction, Nick fallowed, Justin was cautious, checking, wondering if it was a trap…

**Hope everyone liked this one, and I need tons more reviews, really, need more, thanks **


End file.
